Problem: If $9a + 7b + 9c = -5$, what is $45a + 45c + 35b$ ?
Explanation: $= 45a + 35b + 45c$ $= (5) \cdot (9a + 7b + 9c) $ $= (5) \cdot (-5) $ $= -25$